Jerk at the Spot
by Moonstone Plus
Summary: Walking into the spot, a defeated Emma meets up with Eric the jerk of Camp Champion. where the pair who protest their similar looks indulge in a night of fun under the moonlight and in a broken down car.


**Jerk at the Spot**

* * *

Standing a little ways off in the distance, hidden in a small gathering of trees Emma glared at the sight of Eric cockily bathing in the moonlight, resting on the hood of a broken down car. His dirty Camp Champion button-up shirt was already undone and open, with the jerk showing off his light abs already as the moon cast down its dull light. A sight that on _anyone_ else, Emma would have been moaning for.

' _Why can't XANDER have a chest like that… He would be sooo much hotter… Not that Eric's hot,'_

She braved a step out from the trees in an attempt to sneak up on Eric and hear a delightfully girlish scream.

But his eyes were on Emma in an instant as a twig snapped underneath the blond's foot.

"Now lookie who came…" Eric teased, standing up to full attention with the undone shirt swaying in the wind as he focused on the blonde girl coming his way. "Come on Emma… I've been _waiting_ for your arrival…"

Emma was kicking herself as she moved forward, rolling her eyes at his always cocky attitude. She found herself conflicted looking at his sexy chest, but grossed out being anything close to turned on by Eric. "Whatever, jerk… you're lucky I even came here, you know?"

"Oh come on, we both knew that you would come…" Eric purred. "They _always_ come…"

The girl almost threw up at the thought of Eric bringing other girls to orgasm right where they were now. But her cheeks still flushed imagining him naked.

"You are _so_ disgusting, jerk!" She bit, using her arms to cover up then stepping into the light.

"Oh really, if i'm so disgusting… then why are you here blondie…" Eric smirked.

Emma had no response from the Camp Champion jerk, so instead stepped out into the light of 'The Spot' and revealed herself. Eric's eyes were widening at the sight before him. As per their little waeger, Emma was standing there now in little more than nothing. A white, see-through lace nightgown so she wouldn't freeze barely covered the real prize underneath.

"Damn, seems like you came prepared blondie…" Eric grinned, enjoying what was going to be his prize tonight.

The jock could already see hints of her pussy through the tight G-string that was almost too small to cover anything up. It was getting better as his eyes travelled upwards on her amazing form, as Emma's bouncy tits made the fabric stretch, with both her nipples still showing from beneath the string-like underwear. Eric grew hard, but found himself eager to see what her ass looked like in the G-string with Emma's juicy ass on full display.

"Ugh, this coming from you? Mister moon-bathing?" Emma growled, doing her best to cover everything up despite knowing what was coming.

Moving closer to her while using his hands to make his shirt part further and reveal his defined chest, Eric simply smirked.

"Yes that's coming from me… Miss hasn't stopped perving on my chest?" Eric winked.

Emma quickly tore her eyes away by turning her nose up in disgust. She would have protested about how her ex boyfriends all had better hot, muscular chest if it didn't mean Eric would be calling her a slut and stripping. While the girl definitely had her type, even Emma couldn't deny that 'hot and hung' was a rather slutty approach to find boys. The blonde blamed the entire thing internally on her very slightly younger brother, Luke. Who was the sheer definition of 'hot and hung'.

Eric ignored the silence since the blonde was already close enough to touch; time to start on the night. He'd had his eyes set on this sexy blond girl all Summer, determined to get into her pants. For once it wasn't even because his ex-best friend Xander had gotten to her first. Back as children at their first Summer camps, before Kikiwaka and Champion split, the two had grown close and Eric would dare to say he was attracted to the buff idiot. Since Xander had destroyed their friendship, he was going to get his revenge and take something from Xander.

His perky tits, fairly beautiful but incredibly dim-witted blonde girlfriend.

Grinning at the girl's shyness, Eric closed the gap between their bodies. Standing a head taller than her, the boy leaned slightly and took Emma's chin between his fingers before pressing their lips together.

Emma pushed him away with a look of disgust. "Ew!"

The jock chuckled lightly as she wiped her lips clean. "Oh come on Emma, you loved it. Bet Xander doesn't take charge like a real man,"

It wasn't that hard to guess with that buff dork, being a pushover in everything they ever did. Xander was always too stupid to realise that he was being submissive to girls, like letting someone clearly inside crawl all over him and pull him around by the dick.

Emma's cheeks tinged pink and she crossed her arms over her chest. Not realising the eyes moving down there as her boobs were pushed up together and showing more nipple than before.

"A-as if I would love _ANYTHING_ on a dork like you!" Emma replied, trying to tease and knock the boy down.

Whom just rubbed his crotch with that tell-tail cocky smirk that made the blonde blush. His cock was already _very_ obviously hard in the pair of loose shorts and was a decent size from the looks of things. Eric's eyes didn't leave Emma's as her eyes travelled down his form and took in the sight. Licking his lips through the smirk on his face, Eric gripped his shaft and moved his cock around just to tease the girl on the verge of drooling.

"So you're not gonna drool over this…?" Eric replied with a smirk, knowing how badly he was making Emma want to see his cock.

The girl managed a half snort, turning into a cough when Eric shifted and began to undo his shorts. Teasingly he pulled the cord, making them loose and able for him to let them drop with a mere shake of the hips. While he was kicking them off, Emma was licking her lips at the sight of those bulging boxer briefs, a somewhat impressive cock clearly outlined under the clothing. When Eric looked back up, he caught her gaze and a grin grew across his lips. He motioned down to his crotch again, making her follow as his thumbs rimmed the hem. Slow circles that teased the pale tan line at his hips. Before finally pulling them down and letting his hardened seven inches flop out into the night air. It bobbed up and down a little as the teen stripped completely naked. Despite her lustful drooling, Emma noticed that the cock was surprisingly surrounded by a trimmed patch of pubic hair, an enjoyable comparison to her brother's smooth shave.

"Damn…" Emma whispered.

Eric simply smirked and gave his cock a few strokes. "Likey, blondie?"

"D-daaaamn, manscape much?" She retorted, kicking herself for letting that out.

"Oh come on, you know you're impressed… in fact, why don't you come suck it blondie…" Eric smirked, waving his cock towards the girl.

While she didn't want to and protested her actions as she did, Emma moved her way over to the cocky jerk and knelt down on the ground in front of his manscaped crotch. Grabbing the length in front of her, Emma lent in and with a deep sigh, took the head into her mouth and began sucking on it with a skill only a couple of boys had seen before. Something that quickly got to the boy, who despite his cockiness hadn't gone passed some gropes when it came to sexual contact.

"Ngh, f-fuck… Kikiwaka… suck my _massive_ cock blondie…"

Despite rolling her eyes at his moans, Emma pulled off the length and began using her tongue to tease the slit of Eric's cock. Already she was getting a mouthful of his pre-cum with each flick of the tongue. A tongue that continued down his lengthy shaft until Emma reached his balls, taking one into her mouth and sucking on it hard, fuiling his grunted moans of pleasure for a moment before returning to sucking his cock. Bobbing along it, using her tongue to pleasure him but stopping when Eric suddenly had the back of her head.

"Come on, you can do better than that!" Eric growled.

His orgasm getting closer had the teenager thrusting the rest of his seven-incher deep down her throat. He didn't allow her to pull off in spite of the struggle. Only roughly slamming deeper into her tight throat, moaning as the warm wetness hugged the shaft, milking his balls.

"Ah f-fuck… ngh… Here it comes blondie…"

Emma was still forced down on Eric's cock as the boy got closer to his orgasm, with the jerk loving the idea of shooting his load deep into his rival's girlfriend's mouth. Emma gagged as her eyes widened when Eric released a loud moan and forced his cock down her throat and started shooting. Pumping rope after rope of hot, sticky cum down her unwilling throat until his orgasm died down. Still twitching in her throat.

Eric didn't give her the chance to protest as the moment her pulled her off, Emma was pulled her into a rough and passionate kiss. He dared not slide his tongue into her mouth at the risk of losing it. Nevertheless, Eric began to finger the bottom of her shirt to pull it off with Emma, lifting her arms to allow him. He grinned at the sight of her purple bra, which were covering her good size breasts.

"Damn blondie… bet Xander _loves_ motorboating these…" Eric teased, cupping and squeezing her perky breasts before removing the purple bra.

Getting no response from the blonde, Eric continued stripping her down until the girl was left completely naked. A sight that had Eric's tongue licking his lips and his hardened cock throbbing in desire. He finally understood why the loser Xander wanted her, she was fucking hot naked.

"Not bad… Kikiwaka…" Eric smirked. "Want move our fun into the car?"

While she wanted to argue about getting into such a rundown lemon, Emma felt her entire body shiver in the cool night air. Now she could make sense of why there was a car here of all places; Campers had set it up there as a hook up spot. So to get out of the cold, the blonde climbed into the car completely unaware of the boy behind licking his lips at the sight of her fine, juicy ass.

Eric climbed in after her and motioned for the girl to lie down on the back seat. He grinned broadly while crawling his way up her naked form. Every couple of moments the cocky boy's lips touched her body, kissing softly as Eric made his way up until he reached Emma's nack. Now beginning to suck and gently bite there, pleasing and teasing the skin.

"Mm, oh god."

He focused on her neck for a while before moving down to the blonde's firm and perky breasts, with the boy once again cupping them and giving them a slight squeeze. Grinning from the reaction he got, Eric leaned down and took the right nub into his mouth and began to gently sucking on it, while easing the other using his left hand. In order to get Emma to moan loudly, he lightly bit down on it while using his finger and thumb to twist and pinch the other.

After teasing them for a little while, Eric repeated the process on the other side before moving his free hand downwards until he reached her shaven pussy.

"Eric..."

"That's it babe, moan for me like the slut you are," The cocky boy growled.

Eric grinned at the reaction and continued to massage her clit with his finger, sucking on the nubs of her nipples. A double assault of pleasure that had Emma unable to stop moaning or writhing around beneath his toned body. Soon he began moving down once more, with the boy licking at and kissing every inch of the blonde's chest until he reached her unshaven pussy.

"He-hey I didn't tell you to- Ahhh!" Emma's words cut off.

Eric ran his tongue up the length of Emma's pussy, enjoying the slight taste of the girl's essence. Emma's moans were quickly filling the broken down car as she was tongue fucked by the jerk of Camp Champion.

"God, E-Eric!" Emma moaned. Her toes curling from the feeling of being eaten out, even if the location wasn't that appealing.

Eric continued lapping at Emma's pussy, until he felt her juices squirting out of her and onto his face with the teen enjoying the slight taste. As the brown haired boy continued to lap at Emma's pussy as the girl panted heavily from her orgasm. He didn't give her time to rest however as he slid one of his fingers deep into Emma's pussy, causing the girl to moan loudly as he began fucking her with it. He fucked the girl with his finger for a few moments before deciding that it was time for the real thing.

"Ready?" Eric teased, as he lined his cock up with Emma's hole.

"Oh no, it's not happening like that." Emma smirked. Stopping the boy from sliding into her pussy.

"Then how will it happen?" Eric pushed.

"Swap positions and find out."

Despite being curious, Eric wasn't going to protest getting laid by a decent looking girl who according to some looked like him. They moved around so that Emma was on top of the Camp Champion boy. Emma found herself moving closer to the confused boy before straddling his lap and easing herself down onto his decently thick cock. Eric moaned slightly as his cock slid deep into her, with the blonde quickly beginning to ride the jerk of a boy.

"Oh yeah, that's it… ride me blondie…" Eric grunted.

Emma rolled her eyes at his moan but continued to bounce on the length of the brunette boy's cock. While Eric didn't truly compare to the fucks she had gotten from her brother, Xander and ex-boyfriends Brett and Vincent, she was enjoying the feeling of his good size thickness filling her hole. Eric leaned back against the door of the broken, watching the girl's breasts bouncing up and down as she rode his cock. His camp may have lost 'the spot' but he was definitely going to recommend this _spot_ to the other boys at Camp Champion.

Taking the blond rich girl by surprise, Eric suddenly pulled her all the way down onto his dick and started scooting along the seat. His calloused hands wrapped around her body, pulling Emma in close as they climbed out of the car. Only able to feel the cold for a moment before Eric pressed her against the hood of the car and slammed back deep.

"Time to really pound your puss, slut!" The boy thrust his cock in balls deep, throbbing inside her warm hole. Emma simply moaned in response from the return of Eric's thick cock inside of her, with the boy egged on by the small comment to fuck her as hard and rough as possible.

Eric knew what the blonde was up to, but didn't have any issue whatsoever in pounding her cute little pussy like the slut that she was. In order to hold on, Emma wrapped her arms around Eric's neck to pull him closer which had the boy smirking and wondering who had taken the girl's virginity. His thoughts died out however as he continued to pound away, knowing that he was getting closer to his shooting his load.

"Oh f-fuck… blondie… I'm going to cum." Eric moaned.

The boy continuing to thrust into the girl as hard as he could, with the pair releasing matching moans from the forcefulness of the pace. It only took a few moments more until Eric was slamming deep into Emma's pussy and start shooting his thick load. The boy stayed inside of the girl for a while once he had shooting his load, with the teen coming down from his orgasm.

After coming down from his orgasm a smirking Eric winked. "Damn… Not bad, Kikiwaka."

Emma grunted, not wanting to dignify the cocky Camp Champion boy with a response.

"Oh come on, don't be like that. Why grunt when we should be discussing having a _repeat_ tomorrow night." Eric teased.

The cocky boys smirk only grew when Emma's response was to slap him. Before climbing out of the car and walking off in a huff, muttering to herself about how it wasn't going to happen again ever.

Wanting to tease further, Eric called out: "So, I'll see you tomorrow night then?"

 _ **The End.**_


End file.
